


Just Breathe

by SmaugsKomTrikru



Category: Bellamy Blake - Fandom, Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmaugsKomTrikru/pseuds/SmaugsKomTrikru
Summary: A little thing that I wrote a week before we found out how Lincoln died, all based off of the trailers that we had at the time.





	Just Breathe

Pain.

Pain was all Bellamy felt after he was done taking the beating from his younger sister Octavia- the beating he never knew he deserved until now.

You’re dead to me.

Her words still echoed in his mind as he sat on the floor of his bedroom, the blood trickling down his face and onto his shirt. All Bellamy ever wanted to do was protect his baby sister. All he ever wanted was for to be happy and safe on Earth, and now he’d taken away possibly the only thing that actually made her happy.

Not until Octavia’s first punch landed on Bellamy’s face did he realize how much wrong he’d really done in the past week. Why did he kill all those grounders? Why the hell did he think it was a good idea to kill an army of people who were sent there to protect them? Why did he think that leaving Lincoln alone with Pike wouldn’t end badly? Pike couldn’t stand the sight of Lincoln, simply because he wasn’t one of ‘them’. Because he was born and grew up on the ground; not in a giant space station that floated between the Earth and the Moon.

Bellamy should’ve known.

Him and Lincoln had been trying to break him out of Arkadia, leaving him a key to the prison they were kept in. And when there was finally an opening, when Bellamy thought Pike wouldn’t be anywhere near Lincoln, Bellamy went on about his business that day like he normally would have to try and not draw any unnecessary attention to himself while Lincoln attempted to sneak out of the vents.

It was his turn to guard the towers, and that’s exactly what he did- until there was a crowd clamoring in the center of Arkadia. He’d hurried down the tower to help out with whatever it was that was going on, but when he saw Lincoln kneeling on the ground and Pike holding a gun to Lincoln’s head, Bellamy froze in his tracks. He tried to intervene, to stop Pike from pulling the trigger, but all action was too late. There was a loud gunshot that echoed through the trees and screams in the crowd when Lincoln’s body went limp and hit the ground.

The blood in Bellamy’s body had gone cold when he heard his sister’s voice behind him, asking what the hell happened before he quickly grabbed her arm, all a little too late, because Octavia had already seen her boyfriend lie dead on the floor.

“O…” Bellamy managed to breathe before she let out a bloodcurdling scream and broke free of his grasp to cling to the love of her life.

How could he have been so stupid?

Bellamy banged his head against the wall he was leaned against, tears falling freely down his face as pictures of his sobbing sister flashed in front of him. Not until he felt a hand stop him from banging his head against the wall any more did he snap back to reality.

“Bellamy?” Clarke’s voice sounded so far away. Was she really here with him? She couldn’t be here. Clarke’s in Polis with Lexa. Was he hallucinating now? Did he really hit his head that hard?

Bellamy shook his head and continued to sob, hitting his head once more.

“Bellamy!” Clarke’s voice was closer and cleared this time, and he could feel a hand on his bruised, bloody cheek. “Bellamy, look at me!”

Not until he felt someone shake him out of his trance did his eyes focus on the face in front of him.

Clarke. She was really there.

“Look at me- just breathe, okay?” Clarke said with a gentle voice, worry written all over her oh so beautiful face. “Just breathe. You’ll be okay.”

She was sat at Bellamy’s side her legs out to the side, as she brushed bloody curls from Bellamy’s face.

“Clarke, I-“ his voice broke and Clarke pulled him towards her, allowing him to carefully bury his aching face in the side of her neck. Bellamy was getting blood and tears all over Clarke’s blue jacket but she didn’t seem to mind as she gently rocked him back and forth like an infant. She stroked one hand through his messy brown curls while the other rubbed his back up and down, telling him over and over to just breathe while he sobbed.

It took a while for Bellamy to finally calm down, and when he did, Clarke had a wet rag at the ready to clean the blood off his face, neck and hands.

While she inspected the cuts on his face that Octavia had left behind, Bellamy couldn’t help but stare at Clarke. He realized that once he looked away from her, looked down at his hands or anywhere but Clarke’s face, Bellamy felt numb. He felt as if nothing would ever be alright again. But when he looked at Clarke, when he looked into her blue eyes, he felt like everything would be okay.

When Clarke was done fixing him up, she sat back down by his side, allowing him to rest his head against her shoulder.

“Wanna talk about what happened?” Clarke asked softly after they sat together in complete silence for some time.

Bellamy was sure that Clarke already knew what had happened, otherwise she wouldn’t be in Arkadia in the first place, so he simply shook his head and grabbed a hold of her hand that wasn’t currently wrapped around his shoulder and stroking the side of his head.

“No,” He said with a hoarse voice, tightly holding onto Clarke’s hand as she rested her head against his. “Just hold me.”


End file.
